


you won't leave me, will you?

by saviorcomplex



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Alonetraveler speaks perfect grammar in this for sake of seriousness, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Violence, poor Selozar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: The body was twisted, mangled and horribly bruised. It laid, as a bloodied pulp.And sadly, Albert had to be the one to stumble across it.[Yeah yeah I know I know. 'youre in to roblox myths?' Yeah I know, get over it. It's my current focus that makes me happy so deal with it]
Relationships: Alonetraveler/Albert, Alonetraveler/AlbertsStuff, Alonetraveler/Flamingo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	you won't leave me, will you?

"What did you...."

Albert stood, feet frozen in place as his hands shook in fear. Lying a few feet ahead of him was a body.  
A body of a...man? Creature? Someone he was once trying to save. 

"Why?" He shouted, anger bubbling up and mixing so horribly well with his confusion and fear. "Why did you hurt Selozar? What did they ever do to you?"

Alone Traveler spoke slowly, everyone word planned; calculated, as if he expected this reaction but was still disappointed by it.

"They started to lead you astray from me."

"So? I was..." Albert paused for a moment, curling his lip as he tried to not give away that he wasn't on Alone's side. That would end badly for him, especially since they were in Alone's house. "This is..." He didn't even notice the perfect grammar of Alone, which was rather uncommon for the myth, as emotions started building up. Albert turned to leave, only to stop when a hand grabbed his shoulder and slammed him against the wall.  
He gasped in a fear, squirming to get away as the myth's eyes narrowed.

"You won't leave me, will you?"

It was less of a question and more of a statement.

With that, Alone Traveler released his grip, stepping back and watching the poor man scramble away.

For another day, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me.
> 
> Also hope we can get more amazing writers to write myth stuff bc this stuff is interesting and funny!!!!!


End file.
